Manifesto of Power
by CarnelianFox
Summary: For years, the story of Mewtwo has continuously reached far and wide. Yet, few know how deep the rabbit hole goes and how much darker it gets. Power is intoxicating to man, especially when man seeks to surpass his limits. This tale is but a peek into the mind of a scientist who sought to have the world at his fingertips. It all started with the Mewtwo Project.


**I do not own Pokémon in any capacity beyond being a consumer. I can only claim ownership of the OC, Seymour Marcel, who tells this story from his point of view. This is a one-shot conspiracy head canon and Dr. Marcel is a geneticist-turned-terrorist. Please enjoy.**

We were tasked to create the ultimate Pokémon. People claim to know the tale of Mewtwo, at least by rumor, but few know how deep the rabbit hole goes.

It all started with the lead researcher of this project, Dr. Fuji, when his daughter, Amber, had tragically passed away. You see, his cloning research was never about cloning Pokémon in conception. It was about cloning humans. As a geneticist, he has my respect even to this day. It's a shame that he always thought more with his heart than his head. Still, to make his cloning dream a reality, he called upon top genetic researchers and biomedical engineers from around the world. Naturally, that included yours truly.

All of us on Fuji's team thought him somewhat mad. After all, cloning the dead wasn't the same as resurrecting the dead. Yet, in his mind, they were one and the same. He was willing to throw away everything to get his daughter back. Even when his wife left him, unable to bear his inability to mourn, he persisted. The rest of us stuck around, of course, for the same reasons any self-respecting scientist would: to become part of a revolutionary discovery.

With this technology, we could challenge reality as we knew it. We could create life, the likes of which had been seen before. However, there was one problem that Fuji's team had run into, a problem not uncommon in this world we call home. Money. It takes more than great minds to bring about revolutionary discovery. It also takes a handsome sum of funding. Fuji was desperate. He turned to the only organization he could think of that wouldn't question the ethics of cloning, and that organization was Team Rocket. Thanks to them, we were able to pursue our research with reckless abandon.

Of course, Giovanni wasn't simply going to fork over the money out of the goodness of his heart. In return for the monetary support, we were commissioned to create the ultimate Pokémon. Luckily for Fuji, I had been studying Pokémon genetics for quite some time.

Putting all of our heads together, our team had managed to clone a Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. What was just as miraculous, if not more so, was that we also managed to recreate the spark of human life. Though imperfect, Dr. Fuji had his Amber clone. We called her Ambertwo. Likewise, the Pokémon clones had been named Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo. Giovanni wasn't satisfied, nor was Fuji. To say I was satisfied would have been a severe stretch of the imagination. Giovanni still didn't have the pinnacle of Pokémon. Fuji's Ambertwo lacked a physical body. As for myself, I wanted to see how far we could go. We have this power at our fingertips. Not using it would be neglectful, if anything. If we didn't see how far we could take our research, we couldn't say we were pushing the boundaries of cloning and genetics.

We were gods, creating life as we saw fit. To further our research, we took to the jungles in Guyana. We were looking for Mew. According to ancient mythos, Mew was said to be the ancestor of all organic Pokémon and had a broad array of powers. We must have been fated for greatness, because we had found a DNA sample of what we knew must have been Mew's. After countless hours of testing the DNA, cross referencing it to various other DNA samples of several Pokémon species, we knew we had what we wanted.

Through our genetic engineering, we had managed to heighten our subject's psychic powers beyond any extreme seen in any naturally occurring Pokémon. Mind and body, we had created the clone of Mew. I'd even dare to call it a superior version. We called it Mewtwo. The clones were unable to sustain themselves outside of the special vessels in which they were born, least of all Ambertwo.

Through monitoring the brainwaves of our clones, we had discovered that they were linked and communicating telepathically. Thus, it was easy to assume that they were bonding with one another. There were studies about links to emotions and psychic abilities, though very few were accredited. Still, not being accredited doesn't make a study a farce.

Mewtwo was definitely a unique Pokemon. It was a clone, yes, but it was somehow different from the Mew we were investigating. That difference is thanks to us. We knew that, with Mew's DNA and the ingenuity of our team, we had created a powerful Pokémon. Was it the most powerful? At this point, no one could say just how powerful Mewtwo was. All we really knew was that it had potential.

That's when I decided to perform an experiment and trigger an emotional response within Mewtwo. We would never be able to answer some essential questions had I not done so. I terminated Squirtletwo, Bulbasaurtwo and Charmandertwo. Then, I terminated Ambertwo. Our readings for Mewtwo's brainwaves were off the charts. To this day, I don't think I could have asked for better results. The rest of the team was less impressed. Dr. Fuji was dismayed. They had administered a supply of neurotransmitters to Mewtwo in an attempt to regulate its infantile emotions. As a result, it has sustained a lapse in memory and warp in personality. All this, without the clone even being conscious.

The majority of our team thought we would be without further incident and that the termination of the other clones was some sort of freak accident. It was as though I alone knew what we had created, and it was glorious. Even Giovanni might have bitten of more than he could chew. Not that that mattered to me, I bore witness to data that suggested we had created the pinnacle of psychic power. To call Mewtwo powerful or intelligent would have been an understatement. Our masterpiece was superb, and it could place us at the apex of not only the scientific world, but the world at large.

The other scientists were seemingly blindsided when Mewtwo woke for the first time. It had more than intelligence. Mewtwo had individuality. It was astounding! It was also what did our team in. Mewtwo broke free and left destruction in its wake, but it only served as an explosion of inspiration for me. I had survived and, in the aftermath of the lab's destruction, I had begun thinking about of what I had taken part.

If I could take part in the creation of the ultimate lifeform, what else could I do? For all I knew, I could unite the world under my own line of thought. I could create a new world with my own hands. Science, theology, philosophy, history; I could use them to make new from what was old. That's exactly what I set out to do.

My name is Seymour Marcel, and I will become the arbiter and ruler of a new age. I will create and guide. Mewtwo would be an early chapter in my story. My name is Seymour Marcel, and I am a man who embraces the tangibility of the extremes for the sake of a new world.


End file.
